A Thief's Secret Revealed
by RyterHarpie
Summary: RedX is back, and this time Robin is more determined than ever to catch him, but when he and the others find out something about X will it change things forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Um...It looks like I've finally made it back to writing for all you titan lovers. But before I let you get into this story too far, I'd like to say, that what you expect might happen, probably won't. Just...just read and you'll find out what I'm talking about. Kay?**

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to do this once, so pay close attention. I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! SO BACK OFF!**

Robin stood at the control panel, while the other titans watched from the doorway. He had gone into one of his obsessive moods again, but this time it was a thousand times worse. Not only had slade returned, but so had RedX. He was determined to find them both. Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and BeastBoy exchanged a look. Then Beast boy took a deep breath and moved infront of them.

"I'm going in."

The changling walked right up to Robin and touched his shoulder.

"Hey, Robin, dude. Do you want to get a slice with the rest of us? You know, get some pi...zza"

Robin turned around and gave him a death glare. Beast boy laughed nervously and mimicked zipping his mouth shut before he turned and went back to the others. Robin grunted and turned back to the computer. Now, not only mad about not being able to locate HIS villains, but also annoyed. The others huddled closer together and began to whisper about their leader.

"Dudes, did you see that! I thought he was going to eat me!!"

Raven rolled her eyes, and looked at Starfire.

"Have you tried talking to him? He might listen to you."

Starfire shook her head, and looked back at Robin. He had broken up with her weeks ago, and had seemed to be avoiding her. It made her very sad.

"I've tried friend Raven, but Robin is like a Tugnef. He is quite scary and quiet."

Cyborg crossed his arms and shook his head. Their leader had gone into a complete tail spin when the two baddies had shown up out of nowhere at the same time.

"I think we should just drag him away from the console and force him to have a little fun."

Before anyone could say anything else the alarm went off.

"Titans! We've got trouble!"

Without another word he ran passed them. This was just what he was waiting for. RedX had finally shown himself.

'And this time I'm taking you out for good.'

* * *

Robin arrived just in time to see RedX pick up a giant blue diamond. He hurled himself at X trying to take him by surpise. All he didn't even get close. RedX had seen him and had easily blocked Robin's fist. Robin could see him smiling through the mask.

"You're getting slower traffic light. Were you planning on making me wait all night."

Robin growled and tried to hit him with his other fist. X leaned back and flipped away and across the room. Robin ran after him pulling out his pole. He brought it down hard, knocking RedX off his feet. Robin smirked, but it was only for a second. As he went to land the finishing blow X swept his feet under Robin and tripped him up. Red tossed one of his X's at Robin tying him up for the time being. X bent down and gloated over Robin.

"Sorry, Kid, but you're not good enough to beat me. Next time why don't you make it a little more fun."

"There won't be a next time. TITANS NOW!"

A green gorilla cam charging at X. He jumped up, landing on BeastBoys head, and ran down his back. He jumped into the air and launched a X at him, sticking him to the ground. As he fell to the ground, he heard Raven start to chant. He looked above him and saw her starting to gather her magic.

"Azar.."

Before she could finish he turned over in the air and shot an X over her mouth. As soon as her mouth was shut closed, he was barreled into by the fury red head. He let out a grunt, but quickly took control. He kicked her hard in the gut and pulled away from her. She was too focused on him, to notice as she went flying through the stone wall. X let out a sigh of relieve, only to hear someone yelling Booyah behind him. After the blue light passed Cyborg moved in close. X was down for on the ground, seemingly unconcious. He looked down at him.Suddenly an X flew out and covered his face. As he fought with it Red got to his feet and quickly turned him off.

"Next time Mecha boy, you should probably wait before yelling out your catch phrase."

From nowhere a bird-a-rang came flying at him. X jumped out of the line of fire and shot a grappling hook up to one of the roof beams. He was lifted up to the same glass he had come through. He waved mockingly at the angry titan leader and smirked under his mask.

"Looks like you were wrong again kid, but you did make it interesting."

And with that he was off.

* * *

Nayla, walked into her apartment and stretched. It had been a long night and she would enjoy a few hours of rest. She held the giant blue diamond up in the air and watched it shine. It was perfect. She'd have to thank the bird boy someday for his suit. The mask changed her voice, and the boots added a good foot to her height. It was the best way of keeping her identity secret, and it even insulated her against enemy attacks.

'Well, not all of them.'

She winced as she ran a hand lightly over the gauze covered wound she had gotten from the alien princess. It hurt like hell, but she wouldn't let that bother her. After all, she had gotten what she had gone out for and as long as the buyer had her money she could live with a little bruising. She flopped down on the couch and flipped on the television. From behind her a little bundle of energy jumped on to her back, and wrapped its arms around her giggling. She flipped her little brother over and tickled him and ruffled his raven locks.

"Where were you big sis? You promised you would take me to see the titans today."

She smiled at him, knowing that it was truly ironic that he could idolize the same team that were trying to drag her off to jail. She sighed as if he was bothering her.

"Fine. I'll take you to the mall to meet the titans, but only if you go to bed right now."

He screamed with joy and ran off to his room, pulling her by her hand right behind him.

**I'm sure you can see where this is going. This is a Red/Rob fic. I hope you like it! I'll be updating soon, if I get a few reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's so cool! I got a few reviews, and I plan on making you two really proud! Big thanks to Dark Angemon and artsigurl. You two rock! And thanks to everyone who's reading my story! Love ya'll. Well, most of you.**

Raven rolled her eyes in irritation. This was probably their hundreth 'public apperance'. They would basically wave for hte cameras and play with the little kids for a while. It was boring, and always ended the same. Beast boy would end up being trampled and giving rides, all the emo kids would hang around her, Cy would show off all of his tech with the nerds, and Starfire would end up giggle as a hundred little kids asked to be taken up into the air, while Robin brooded in the center of over a million stary eyed kids who wanted his autograph. It was always so dull. She looked up and watched as the doors to the mall were finally opened. They all braced themselves.

'Here it comes.'

Beast boy was out front, as usually. The green changeling smiled and posed as the crowd came in.

"Hey, dudes. Alright, everyone get in a line. I know you're dying for my signa...ACK!"

Every underage minor in Jump City trampled him, and made a bee line for the other Titans. He lay on the ground covered in foot prints.

"Ow...Okay, I don't think I deserved that."

He heard a giggle and looked up to see a beautiful girl with short brown hair. He was on his feet instantly. He smoothed back his hair and smiled at her.

"Hi. I'm sure you know who I am, but why don't you introduce yourself and then I can take you for a ride on my Moped."

Nayla shook her head. Of course the dumb one would try and make a move on her.

"Nice to meet you again."

He gave her a confused look. He couldn't think if he had meet her before.

"When have I meet you?"

"Oh, You've meet me lots of times. I'm totally not intreasted. How do you do?"

Before BeastBoy could make a reply he felt a light tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see a little black haired kid holding out a note book.

"Um...Beasty dude...could you sign my book."

BeastBoy beamed and picked it up. He signed it in huge print that took up most of the page, and then handed it back to the little kid. He ran off smiling to find the other titans. Nayla watched him go for a little while and then started in after him. BeastBoy just watched her go.

'Man, that chick was hot, but she's got way too much attitude.'

Before he could continue with this line of thinking a crowd of little children came around him asking for a literal piggy back ride.

* * *

Robin sat away from all of the others and watched as each of them had fun with their own little fan club. He had managed to sneak away from the hordes of boys and crushing girls to a semi secluded corner. He put his head up against the wall and took in a deep breath.

'We should be looking for RedX, not acting as a day care center.'

He growled deep in his throat as he thought about their latest defeat. It was irriating to think they could so easily be defeated.

'I should've been more prepared for him.'

"I'm such a dumb ass."

"Well, hello dumb ass. I'm Nay."

She really hadn't planned on approaching the kid like this, but it was too much to resist. She sat down on the bench beside him, and watched as he looked away from her.

'Anti-social much?'

"Hi. Nice day huh?"

He mumbled a reply, and she tried her hardest not to just punch him right then and there.

"So...I heard about the jewel heist at that big jewelry store last night."

That got his attention. She smirked inwardly, and continued to look forward as she kept talking.

"Yeah, my friend told me all about it. She said that that hunky RedX dude was involved, and that he got away. You must be pissed, I mean, letting a bad guy get away and all."

That was the last straw! He didn't hold back as he began to rant at the girl in front of him.

"First off, I did not LET him get away. That ass just got lucky! Secondly, he is anything but _'hunky''_. He is a menace to our city, and I plan on taking him in as soon as possible."

"Okay, okay. I get it. You had his guts. Nice to know. But I have to wonder why. Is it because maybe your jealous."

Nayla had to see the look on his face at this. She almost burst out laughing as she looked at the scowl that looked plastered on his face.

'Yeah, he's jealous. Poor bird boy.'

Robin stood up and threw his hands into the air.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I BE JEALOUS OF HIM! MORE IMPORTANTLY WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU..."

Before he could finish, a loud scream echoed through the mall. They both looked up to see all of the little kids walking like zombies towards a man in a cape, holding a silver flute. In his arms he was holding her little brother. She screamed out to him.

"ISAIAH!"

The guy who was holding her brother started to cackle into the sky.

"Bwhahahaha! Come to me young ones! Come and help to get the piper paid!"

* * *

Robin called out to his team.

"TITANS GO!"

They all came at him from all directions, but before any of them could get close, he played an eerie note on his flute which made all of the children turn towards them and attack. They were helpless. There was no way they could attack little kids. Raven held a lot of them off, while Robin and starfire herded them towards a empty store. Robin yelled to beastboy and Cyborg.

"BB! Cyborg! Take out the piper, he's the one doing all of this."

They didn't even wait for him to finish. Cyborg started to blast, but the piper held up a kid in his other hand. Beast Boy morphed into a petrodactly (Know I sp that wrong.) and flew at him, but once more he played on his flute. Suddenly BB's eyes turned red and he flew at Cyborg. Cy ducked as his friend started to attack him.

"What the snap BB! What's wrong with you."

He blasted at his friend, while the piper laughed in triumph.

"No one can defeat me! Even the Teen Titans yeild to my skills! Mwhahaha!"

A sudden kick sent the flute flying out of his hands. He looked over startled to see Nayla standing there.

"Listen, little girl. I'm not someone you want to play with. So why don't you go and play with your..."

"Yeah. Yeah. Dolls really original. Hey, I've got a proposition for you. You put down the kid, and leave and I won't snap your foot off and shove it up your..."

He struck out at her with his free hand, but it was easy enough to dodge. With lightening speed she went low and kicked the freak in the stomach. He bent over in pain. He dropped her little brother to the ground. As soon as her brother was on the ground she pounded him hard in the face, sending him flying over the railing.

"Bet you won't do that again."

Her little brother blinked his eyes twice and then ran to her, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Big sis!"

Nayla smiled and held him. When she looked up she saw that she was surrouned by the titans. They all gave her wide eyed looks. She smiled nervously.

"Um...I'm really glad you were here to save the day?"

Robin stepped forward with the pipe clenched in his fist.

"I think we need to talk."

**I think I'll leave you there for right now. I hope you like it so far! I'll update pretty soon. So while you're waiting, well you know. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! I'm bringing you another chapter, but first I'd like to once more than everyone who reviewed, and helped me to work out some of the problems with Nayla, and I can promise you she won't be freaky perfect. Pwomise!**

Nayla sat in a chair somewhere inside of the titan tower. This was maybe her third time here, and she could still remeber every single security measure that they took. It had taken her almost three years of studying their lay out to finally get inside. She let out an annoyed sigh.

'If I'd have known all I had to do to get her was kick some wannabe bad guys ass I wouldn't ha...'

Robin entered the room and sat across from her like it was an interrogation. They glared at each other and sat in silence for almost half an hour before before Robin finally decided to speak.

"Who are you, and what do you think you were doing?"

She scoffed and smirked at the clearly upset titan leader.

"Names Nayla, nice to meet you, and I think I was doing your job. No thanks needed, just give my little brother your autograph and we'll be on our way home."

She gave him a faux smile and watched as he tried to keep the snarl that was in his voice off his face.

"Do you think this is a game? You endangered countless lives back there! This time you got lucky, but you could have made it worse for everyone including your little brother."

Nayla flew to her feet and slammed both hands hard on the table. She was ticked and that was all there was too it.

"Listen bird boy! Don't you dare bring my family into this!"

"_**I **_didn't. You did. When you ran out there, and tried to play hero!"

She looked down at the table. Part of her knew he was right, but she'd be damned if she let the kid win so easily. She glared up at him through her eye lashes and practically hissed her words.

"I don't see why you're so upset, kid. Wasn't I doing what you do everyday? Playing hero? Maybe its not that I put people in danger that's got you so angry. Maybe it's the fact that I do it better."

This time it was Robin's turn to stand up. He looked at her with his fist clenched. She looked up at him with just as much hate and fury as he had. Finally he turned to leave. The door swished open, and before it closed he talked to her over his shoulder.

"It wasn't your place to step in. We're the heros."

As soon as the door closed behind him Nayla sunk into her seat exhausted.

"How could I forget kid. How could I forget."

* * *

Robin walked into the control room. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing a video game with the annoyance's little brother. The little boy turned around and smiled broadly at him. 

"Hey, Mr. Robin, guess what. I beat BeastBoy like ninty bizzillion times."

Beastboy cringed and started to whine.

"Hey! I let you win!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

They kept this up for a good twenty minutes before going back to playing the game. Raven looked up momentarily from her book and smirked.

"and I thought he was the five year old."

She turned her attention to Robin, who was not smiling.

"Starfire, why don't you take Isaiah to meet Silkie."

Starfire giggled and grabbed hold of Isaiah's hand and flew him to her room.

"Come little Gitish, you must meet my Bunglurf!"

As soon as she and Isaiah were out of her room the other titans gathered around him. As usual BB was the first one to speak.

"So...Are we gonna let the hot babe join?"

"No."

Their eyes widened. It was clear that Robin was pissed, but what they wanted to know was why. Cyborg took one more look at his teammates and started to talk to Robin.

"What's the problem. That girl can kick some major butt."

"She's also cocky, she doesn't think ahead, and she's a bigger menace than she is a help!"

Raven walked up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. She had to be the voice of reason.

"She did good Robin. You know she did. It's better if she joins us, and do some good then let her talents go to waste or worse. Have her be recruited by a bad guy."

Robin shook off his hand. He hated to admit it, but she was right. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, go ask her."

"But what about you?"

"I've got work to do. We've had too many _distractions_ as it is. We still have no idea where Slade is, and RedX could strike at any moment."

With a twirl of his cape he left them to go to his room. The others were starting to get increasingly worried about their leader, but decided to let it go for now. They all went to congratulate the new girl and ask her to join them.

* * *

"Thanks, but no thanks." 

Nayla felt a pain in her side as she held back a laugh. They were inviting one of their worst enemies to be a part of the family. This wasn't even funny, it was stupid. Her little brother looked up at her in wide mouthed shock.

"But...but Sissy! Their the Titans! If you joined them we could stay here and you wouldn't have to work at night, and I'd be able to play with them and I could be your side kick and..."

She quickly covered his mouth to get him to be quiet. She bent down to his eye level and mussed up his hair to annoy him.

"Now, listen. We already have a place to stay, and how do you know they'd let you stay here? Besides you'd make an awful side kick. You're way too short."

He pouted and crossed his arms. He would be sulking for days, but she could handle that. She stood up straight and looked at the titans, handing back the communicator that they had handed to her.

"Sorry, it just ain't my thing."

"Dude, you kick butt! Why not?"

Starfire nodded her head and gave her the a pout that could rival Isaiah's.

"Yes friend Nayla, why not?"

Nayla couldn't help but cringe as she felt a throb of ancient pain from one of the many wounds that Starfire had given her while she was RedX.

"Listen, I've got my hands full enough with this one. I couldn't handle protecting a whole city. I'm no hero."

"But you were AWESOME! You were tossing that freak around like a sack."

She smirked and looked down. It was just too much.

"Just because I'm not a hero, doesn't mean I can't play the part. I had to save my brother that was all. Thanks a lot, it was nice meeting...most of you, but we have to go."

She took Isaiah's hand and looked at Raven, who showed her the way out. Cyborg watched her go, and spoke to the others.

"That is one strange girl."

* * *

Meanwhile in his room Robin was furiously punishing a punching bag. He hadn't been able to get much work done. What that girl had said was still irking him. He sped up his attacks, slamming his fist and feet into the bag. 

'Mad because she's better! Who does she think she is?!'

"Urgh!"

He swung his leg around high and delivered a devastating kick to the bag that left a hole in it. The stupid girl would not leave his mind! Everything about her was annoying and cocky. She made most of the villains he had fought seem like kittens. He leaned his head against the broken bag. Something about her just set off a thousand warning bells in his head. Especially one word in particular.

'_Kid.'_

**That's it for now! I'm not too sure about this one, but the next one will be better. I hope. You know what to do. So get to it. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! This is Ryter. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! Here's another Titantific chapter!**

She had fucked up. That was all there was too it. She had majorly fucked up. She chuckled to her self morbidly as she jumped to another roof top.

'I wasn't even planning on robbing the place.'

--------------------FlashBack-----------------------------------------------------

Nayla landed onthe roof carefully. She looked down at the concrete roof below her. She looked around searching for something.

"The building plans said there should be a air filter right...about...there."

She smiled. Yep! She went over to it and was about to judge see if it wold make a good fit for when she came back later on that week. She was suddenly sent skidding across the rooftop.

"What the hell!"

She was met by a silver flash from the corner of her eye. She held up her hands to block as her assalint brought down their attack.

"Come on traffic light. You seriously need to find yourself a date."

Robin sneered at her and pushed down harder on the pole. He spun on his heel and kicked her hard in the side. She stayed on her feet, but could already feel the bruise coming. She flipped away from him, and he followed. Attacking her retreating form. Finally, she was able to hit back. She pushed off of her hands and landed a two footed kick into his gut. Robin took an involuntary step back. From there she threw X's at him. He backed away dodging all of them. When he was far enough away she saluted him.

"It was nice as always kid, but I gotta be going. People to see, Places to do, and Things to steal."

She fell backward from the building, already knowing that there was a fire escape stair not to far below her. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her leg. She fought to hold back a yell of pain. She looked up and saw one of bird boys toys looped around her leg.

'He just doesn't give up!'

She pulled out one of the red daggers in her belt and cut the line, just as Robin came to look over the side. She flipped over and barely got to her feet as she hit the bottom of the fire escape hard. Her leg screamed in protest, but she kept running.

------------End FlashBack-----------------------------------------------------

And that's where she was just now, being chased from building to building in a great amount of pain. Robin was hot on her trail, and it wouldn't be too long before he finally caught her.

'Damn! I need to think of something quick.'

She felt something whizz by her ear and knew that Robin had caught up with her once again. She looked across the distance. There was no way she could make this leap. Even if her leg hadn't been hurt. She looked behind her and saw that Robin was still half a roof top away. She looked down into the alley and saw an open garabage bin.

'I am so going to hate this.'

Without another moments hesitation she closed her eyes and swan dived. She landed in a reeking combination of food cardboard and a thousand other things. Something skittered passed her leg.

'Nope, definatley don't like this.'

She heard the obvious sound of feet landing on concrete. She silently hid deeper in the garbage and stayed quiet. Robin's foot steps got closer and closer to her hiding spot. He stopped right in front of it. Probably trying to figure out if it was worth a look.

'Come on kid, keep going. Keep going!'

From somewhere at the end of the alley something made a sound. Robin turned away from the garbage bin and started after it. Nayla breathed a sigh of relieve, but didn't move for hours after he had left just to be sure. Finally when she was sure that the cost was clear she got out of the dumpster and limped the long way home.

"God I could use a bath."

* * *

Robin was furious. After all of that RedX had gotten away! It had been pure luck that he had ran into him to begin with. He had just been on his rounds around the city when a movement caught his eyes. He hadn't expected X, but he still made the best of it, that was until he had disappeared. He had chased him all over the city, and still hadn't been able to catch him. He slammed his fist into the keyboard and growled.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! I CAN'T KEEP LETTING THIS HAPPEN! I won't."

He glared at the computer image of RedX in front of him. It would make his year to throw that cocky S.O.B into a nice comfy security prison cell. From nowhere an image of Nayla popped into his head. He groaned. This was not the first time that she had come to mind in the last few days. Especially when he was thinking about RedX. While everything else in his life was turning to crap, the images of her was starting to be the craptastic cherry on top. What was it, why wouldn't she leave his head alone!

"Am I finally losing it?"

He heard a soft knock on his door and quickly made his face a study of blankness.

"Come in."

Starfire entered the room quietly and stayed as close to the door as she could. She, as well as the other titans, had noticed that Robin's mood was becomning increasingly unstable. He was starting to scare them more than he worried them.

"Um...Friend Robin...we...wanted to remind you of the ball of dancing that...that we must attend. You..You will be comning won't you?"

Robin turned around and looked at her. He had forgotten about that. Another distraction. He sighed. He had to go.

"Yes, I'll be there."

* * *

Nayla wrinkled her nose. She smelled like three tons of detergent, and still she couldn't get the dirty feeling off of her skin. she sighed. It was all that idiots fault. A normal person wouldn't be running around in tights and his skivies. Then again she did the same thing so there wasn't much she could say.

'Damn, I could use a nap.'

"NAYLA!"

'No, such luck.'

She smiled and watched as her little brother came skipping down the hall from a neighbors apartment. He jumped into her arms.

"Where were you?! I had to stay all night with Mrs. Lurkengs. She made me eat those nasty green brocolli things."

He made a face and she laughed weakly. Suddenly his face went serious and he started searching through his pockets. He pulled out a ticket and held it out to her.

"What's this?"

"It's from Mrs. Lurkengs. She said it's for the annual mayor's ball. She sid you should go."

"Oh, no. I'm not going. You can tell her that I don't have a dres..."

"She said that she has a perfect dress for you and she won't take no for an answer."

"Of course she won't."

She shook her head annoyed. Mrs. Lurkengs was always trying to fix her up. It only made sense that she would try something like this. She took the ticket from Isaiah.

'Evil old meddling hag. No way out of this.'

"Come on. Let's go get some ice cream."

She'd go, but there was no way that she'd like it.

**Okay, I thought it was about time I set up for a little romance. The next chapter will be pretty sweet. So I really hope yo don't mind that kinda thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yep I'm back. It's the least I can do for all you kind readers. I hope you like it. Oh, and because I had a little free time I did find out how to spell bumgorf. It's a little thing, but it kinda bothered me. (mainly because I did a rob/star story where the spelling of the word came into play and I never looked it up.) Anyway, just a little bit of info for ya'll. On with the story!**

Nayla covered her mouth and yawned. She was fighting the urge to scratch herself while wearing this tight itchy piece of cloth that Mrs. Lurkengs had stuck her into.

'I can't even reallly call it a piece of cloth.'

She sighed inwardly and smiled as another one of her 'suitors' walked away without a dance partner. This one called her a bitch under his breath before leaving.

'Well back at you big boy.'

Her leg hurt like hell, but even if it wasn't throbbing in pain she wouldn't have wasted her time dancing with any of these losers. She shook her head. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Robin couldn't hide his scowl. He had always hated being in a suit, even when he had been in Bruce's care. It felt humiliating. He was just glad that they had decided to make it a masquerade. Otherwise he wouln't have bothered with all of this. He looked at the ground and ran his fingers through his hair. It would be so much easier to chase after villians than to act as a spokes person. It felt like he was selling himself to the masses. 

"Eeeeekkkkkk! Do you know who your are? You're Robin! The Robin! Will you dance with me?"

"No, me."

"Dance with me."

Robin felt a sickening shiver run through his spine. He was surrounded by a horde of fangirls. From the look in their eyes he couldn't tell if they wanted to dance with him, or eat him. He forced himself to smile and held up his hands backing away slowly.

"I'm...I'm sorry ladies. I...I don't dance."

They let out loud squels of protest and started to follow him. Each trying to get the boy wonder to dance. Robin could already feel the wall closing in. Finally he was force to be rude. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Listen, I have no intentions of dancing tonight. So i'd appreciate it if you would all move along."

There were a few indignate huffs and 'I never's but one by one they all left. He let out a relieved breath and slid to the floor. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. From beside him he heard someone laughing gently. His eyelids shot open and he glared at the source of the noise, but his eyes widened as he took it in.

"Gosh bird-boy, and here I thought I was special. Are you always so smooth with the ladies?"

He wanted to reply to Nayla's snide remarks, but he could barely keep his mouth from hanging open. Nayla was dressed in a very revealing red dress. It was strapless and had a slit that came up high on her left leg. She wore a red version of his domino mask and a red choker with a black heart hanging from it. She obviously noticed his staring and crossed her arms over her chest. Her face tinged pink.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I clean up really well. Now you'd better pick that jaw of yours off the ground before something flies into you mouth."

He shook his head trying to clear away the passed week of visions that she had given him. It took him a moment to regain his composure and make his face expressionless. He turned away from her and looked out at the dance floor. From the corner of his eye he saw her slide to the floor next to him.

"You know it's unladylike to sit on the floor in a dress."

She could see his smirk, and just continued looking out in the same direction that he was. She returned his smirk.

"Then it's a good thing I never worried about that, huh? Anyway, if it bothers you, maybe you should go off and catch one of your girlfriends, or maybe you should catch your alien princess. I'm sure she's lady enough for you."

She felt a deep swell of satsifaction as his face once more took on an unreadable expression. It told her that she had hit the target head on.

'Bullseye.'

Before she could mess with him more, someone approached her from the side. A guy in a white tuxedo wearing a half mask and cape. He bowed at the waist and Nayla rolled her eyes in irritation.

'Not another one.'

"Hello dear lady. Would you care to dance?"

She waved him away with her hand, but he didn't take the hint.

"Don't worry. I don't bite...hard that is."

'Can you get any cornier?'

From didn't see the momentary flash of anger that glinted in Robin's eyes. For some reason he felt like knocking this guy out as he continued to hit on her. Finally enough was enough for Nayla. She stood to her feet, surprisingly without wobbling, and poked the dude in the chest.

"I'm not now or ever will be interested in you. I don't think there's a memeber of the female species that would be. in fact I doubt there's a member of _any_ species would find anything interesting about you. So why don't you bug off."

Robin smirked. It was just what this dumbass deserved. Unfortunatly this guy's skull was far from thick. It was like a freaking boulder. He moved closer to her and ran his hands up and down her bare arms.

"You know you love me little angel. Why don't you stop lying to yourself and simply accept it."

Nayla looked at the moron incredoulsly. Who did he think he was? Before she could break the guy's nose, someone bet her too it. Robin stood beside her with his arm on her shoulder almost, she thought, protectively. The fool on the ground looked up at them holding his nose.

"DUDE!?! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

"She said, she's not interested. So why don't you get lost and try not to be found again."

He glared at him until he got the hint, at last, and scrambled away. Robin growled slightly in the back of his throat as the coward slinked away.

"Hate people like that. They bring down the I.Q. of the entire human race."

" That's great Robin, but could you...um.."

She cleared her throat and he looked down at his hand that was still on her bare shoulder. He pulled it away abruptly and made a face like he had been burned.

"Right...Sorry."

He looked down at the ground, as well as her own.

"You know I can take care of myself. You really didn't have to do that."

He looked over to her, thinking he had actually offended her, but that thought was dashed when he saw the sly grin on her face. He smiled slightly.

"I suppose I didn't, but I tend to over react when I see a damsel in distress."

She looked up at him and put her hands on her hips in mock anger.

"And who says I was in distress."

He shook his head, and then bowed in front of her.

"Oh, pardon my mistaking _my lady. _Please accept a dance as my way of expressing my utmost apology."

She chuckled softly.

"I thought you didn't dance kid."

He winced at the use of that word and the clear rejection. Then she did something that neither had expected. She kissed his cheek. He was once more wide eyed. She looked away from him already feeling her cheeks go warm.

"Sorry bird boy, but I've got to go. I've got a very jealous boy at home waiting for me. I think you've met him. Curly black hair, barely over four feet. A cute little guy. But maybe...later...I might take you up on that offer."

She turned to leave, but he grabbed on to her hand to stop her.

"How about Saturday? Jump park?"

"Ye...Yeah. That sounds...That sounds nice."

"Is noon okay?"

She hesitated and looked into his masked eyes, before finally nodding. He let go, and she walked away from him only glancing back once. Robin kept watching even when she had disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Nayla wandered through the streets. Her leg was killing her, but she just kept walking. She had taken off the stifling red mask and loved how the cool air caressed her face. It helped to clear her mind a bit, but not enough. The kiss she had given Robin flashed behind her closed eye lids and she had to wonder if her leg hadn't been in such pain, would she have danced with him? A wrong step and a sudden burst of agony reminded her of the fact that he was the reason that her leg was hurting in the first place. She cringed and brought her hand to her forehead. 

"What is wrong with me?"

She had not only flirted with one of the people trying to take her to prison. She had agreed to go on a date with him!

"I'm losing it. That's all there is to it. I've been running around in someone elses skimpies too long, and now I'm cracking up."

That gave her some comfort, but deep down she knew it wasn't true. She had choosen this. She wanted this. She shook her head. She would need some sleep.

'After all, I have a date tommorrow.'

**Nothing like getting to the good part. I think I like the whole falling in love stage better than I like the action. Hmmm...Okay, enough of that. I hope you liked it. I don't think it feels right, but that's really up to you. Tell me what you thought. 'kay.**


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**Hiya! There's not much for me to say except Plz enjoy.**

Robin stood in front of his mirror and for the umpteenth time he re-styled his hair. It had been months since he had been on a date with anyone, and when he had gone out with Starfire he hadn't even had to take off his costume. He looked himself over in the mirror again and took a mental check.

'Red hoodie? Okay. Black cargos? Good good. Mask? Definately. Hair?'

He looked at his black locks again and sighed. It looked like it always did, but somehow it didn't seem right. He shook his head. He only had ten minutes to get to the park. With one last once over he grabbed his helmet and walked out of his room and headed for his bike. Before he was three feet from his door he was surrounded by three of his teammates. His eyes widened monentarily as they stared at him with freaky smiles.

"Umm...is there a problem?"

They all leaned in closer smiling wider, obviously expecting something.

"Sooo...You didn't really like that Nayla girl, did you man?"

Beastboy nodded at Cyborg's comment.

"Heh. Yeah, only enough to date her!"

They were rolling on the floor. Robin was seething with anger.

"Knock it off! How would you even know about that?!"

"Dude! Half the people at that party saw you knock that guys block off."

"And it wasn't that hard to tell who you did it for."

Suddenly Robin was lifted up into a bone crushing hug by Starfire. She was smiling and giggling.

"It is good to see you finally happy friend Robin! Now you will not be in the scary mood!"

Robin was luckily let loose from the embrace before his ribs were crushed. He took in a deep ragged breath and looked at his communicator.

'Great, only four minutes to get there.'

He moved passed them trying to reach the stairs to the garage.

"Listen, I have to go. I'll deal with you three lat..."

From above him a red flashing light went off. He growled in frustration.

'Dammit! Of course!'

"Titans Trouble!"

* * *

Nayla ran around the apartment like a headless chicken. She had somehow managed to over sleep, thanks to a certain munckin. She glared at the at the black haired annoyance who sat on the couch eating fruit loops and enjoying the show she was putting on. As she pulled on her favorite blue sweater she glanced up at the clock over the door.

'One! An hour late! NO! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'

She ran out of the room, almost tripping as she put on her shoes. She closed the door behind her and Isaiah looked at it for a few seconds. Isaiah had seen his sister go on dates before, and it was always like this. He closed his eyes and slowly began to count.

"Five, four, three, two, one."

She burst back through the door and grabbed on to his arm and pulled him behind her.

"Come on. I'm late and you have a date with the lady next door."

He smiled at her. She had actually remembered to come back for him this time.

* * *

Robin watched as the police dragged off Dr. Light for the hundreth time. He growled in his throat as he looked at the time on his communicator. His first date in months and he was a little over a hour late.

'And I still have to change back.'

He snarled and sprinted to the nearest restroom.

'You never hear about superman having to deal with stuff like this.'

* * *

Nayla ran through the streets of jump city. She knew every single inch of the city, and sadly each one of them was working against her.

'This would be so much easier if I could just hop across the skyline like I usually do. But then again, a girl in a skirt running across roof tops would probably get a lot of attention.'

A dull throb in her leg also gave her another reason she couldn't try such a thing. She skidded and took a sharp turn. Finally, the park was in sight. She made a mad dash towards the park.

'Please be there. Please be there.'

She ran into something hard. She huffed and fell back onto her butt. She heard an echoed 'uph' and thud in front of her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Her eyes popped open in surprise as she recognized the voice that had just spoke with hers in an eerie unison. Robin's masked eyes widened as he looked at his date. He hurried to his feet. She couldn't control her hysterical laughter.

"Well this is the perfect way to start the day. Both of us late and yelling at each other. We're pretty much married."

He didn't laugh. in fact he was looking overly serious. This made her laugh even harder. This boy could not take a joke. She wrapped her arm around his.

"Alright boy blunder. Why don't you show me a good time."

**Yes. I'll end it right there. Don't worry, I'll bring you the details of their date later, but for now that's all you get. Review if you like it, review if you don't.**


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**Hello. How are you all. I know I made you wait, but you always know it's worth it. I'm bringing you the details to a very unusual dating situation. I hope you like it.**

Robin and Nayla sat in silence on a park bench. She looked down at her hands, not quite sure what to say. What was it about dates that made everybody feel awkward and incredibly exposed. She took a deep breath and hoped that something good came out of her mouth.

"Sooo...do you always wear that mask or do I just scare you?"

Robin scratched the back of his head, blushing slightly.

"Well, actually, it doesn't come off that often. I do have a secret identity to protect and I..."

She finished for him.

"Don't exactly trust me."

He gave her a wide eyed look as she smirked at him. He didn't know what to say. She was pretty much right. He didn't trust her, not enough to show her his face. She shrugged.

"You shouldn't worry about it. You shouldn't trust me."

He couldn't understand that. She mimicked his earlier action and ran her hand through her hair. This definatly going to be difficult. She saw a ice cream vendor not to far from them, and ponted to it.

"Hey, you want to get a cone?"

"Hmm...Oh. Sure."

They stood up and walked over, hoping that they could find something to say to each other along the way.

* * *

Robin handed the guy a few dollar bills and handed her her cone. She smiled and mumbled a thank you. The started to walk side by side down one of the park paths. Nayla made a face as Robin licked at his ice cream cone. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"What?"

She made the same face, and then started to walk a little faster with her head held high. He speed up to stay at her side. He repeated himself.

"What? What's wrong?"

She didn't let her face change, and speed up a bit more.

"Vanilla."

She childishly stuck out her tounge and started to speed up once more. He stopped for a moment, totally lost, and then continued to go after her. She smirked inwardly as when he caught up and starting matching her steps almost unconciously.

"What's wrong with vanilla?"

"Nothing. It just suits you far too well. The little hero. Always seeing the black and white of the world. Being the good boy, and not taking chances. It's a bit sad."

She licked her own lime, orange, and strawberry sherbert ice cream as if emphasizing a point and increased her pace.

"Plus...It taste horrible."

Robin smirked, finally catching on to her game. This time he increased the pace.

"There's nothing wrong with vanilla, or knowing right from wrong."

By now they were 'casually sprinting.' She almost laughed at that. After all, this was the same boy who had created RedX hadn't he? She turned around as she momentarily was in front.

"So you've never been tempted to walk on the wild side? Use those gadgets of yours to get what you want?"

An image of RedX flashed behind his eyes, and for a moment he just glared as he speed passed her.

"I've...crossed a few lines before. What about you."

She just smiled as she caught up with him. Her leg was protesting a bit, but she could handle it. There was no way she would let him win this.

"Oooohhh. The good boy as been bad. I don't believe it!"

She chuckled and started into a full fledge run. Without hesitating he ran right after her. They ran through the park, closing in on the lake that was away from the path. They sped up, both competing to reach the shore first. Only a few feet from the lake's edge Nayla's stepped down hard on a rock. She stumbled and reached up for the nearest body to break her fall. Unfortunatly that was Robin. She caught hold of his shirt and pulled him down with her. He lost his balance, and together they toppled into the lake. Robin was the first to stand up out of the water. His hair was falling into his eyes. When Nayla surfaced she shook her hair, getting Robin wetter.

"Well that was fun."

Nayla started to laugh, and point to his head. He reached up and his hand brushed against a cool spot on his head. His forgotten ice cream had ended up on his head. Nayla leaned forward, and licked some of the ice cream from his hair. The moved back with her eyes closed, looking as if she was thinking.

"Hmm...It seems I was wrong. Vanilla is alright."

She laughed hysterically, and splashed him. He splashed her back. They started laughing at each other, each trying to remember when they had ever had so much fun.

"Uhm."

They stopped mid splash and looked up. A police officer stood over them with his arms crossed. They smiled at each other, and then looked back at the authority figure.

"Is there a problem officer."

He gave them a stern look and pointed to a sign that said no swimming. They chuckled nervously and walked dripping out of the water. Nayla was soaked to the bone. She turned to see that Robin was in the same boat. He took off his red hoodie and wrung it out. She started to cat call and howl when she saw the tight fitting black t-shirt that he had underneath it.

"Wow. I see why you have a fan club."

Robin just shook his head.

"I suppose we can't get lunch like this."

Nayla looked down at her dripping sweater, and had to agree.

"So what now?"

Robin thought about it for a while and finally got an idea. He stood up and grabbed her hand.

"I know where to go."

* * *

She looked around her, and then skeptically back at Robin. He had brought her to a large dojo.

'There was he serious?'

"Well I gotta say you're creative Robin. Not many guys would take a girl out to watch a fight."

Robin smirked as he led her to an empty training room.

"It looked like you were holding back when you were at the mall. So I thought why not give you a chance to show your skills against a real opponent."

"Like who? I don't see a challenge anywhere around here."

He walked into the room and right to it's center. He took a defensive stance and looked towards her.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to get a little excercise would it?"

She smiled and rolled her neck. If he wanted a fight, he would get one. She walked in front of him and copied his stance.

"No. A little exercise never hurt anyone."

She took the offensive, and charged him. She tried a high kick to his head. He blocked her easily, and grabbed her foot. She lifted her other one and kicked him hard in the stomach. Both of them felt the force of the blow. Her leg was now ready to fall off, and the blow to the strenght of the kick had taken him by surprise., but neither let it show. Once more she went after him. She struck out with her fist this time. He braced himself for the punch, but she flipped and stood on her hands landing a two footed kick. Sending him onto his back, and her right on top of him. She put a hand on either side of his head and leaned in close.

"So...You said something about a challenge?"

Robin flipped them over so that he was over her. He held her hands over her head, both of them were breathing hard.

"Hm. Maybe this time I should try."

She growled slightly in frustration. There were quite a few things she could do to get out of this hold, but she could only think of one that would be fun. She smirked and leaned up. She landed her lips on top of his and kissed him for all she was worth. His eyes widened, and he let her arms go. She pulled back smiling widely and punched him.

* * *

Robin wouldn't look at her. She sat against wall and looked up at the ceiling. He ahd been like that for quite a while. She turned and looked at him.

"You aren't still sulking are you."

He glared at her from his seat next to her against the wall.

"You cheated, and I am not sulking."

She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't cheat. I won."

She looked down at her watch, which had been drowned.

"Hey, kid, what time is it?"

He took out his communicator and looked down at it.

"Almost four."

She frowned and stood up.

"I gotta go. I promised Isaiah that I'd be back before it got to late, and I've got to work tommorrow."

She took a step forward, and suddenly collapsed. Robin was up and at her side in an instance.

"Nayla! What's wrong, what happened?"

She turned over and cringed. She'd pushed it a little too hard. There was no pain in her ankle yet, but it was numb. She would definately feel that the next day.

"It's nothing. M..My leg just fell asleep."

She pushed him away, and once more tried to stand to her feet. She was not this weak! She made it up, and even took a few steps, but soon her leg gave out again and she fell down. This time Robin was there to catch her. He picked her up bridal style in his arms.

"You're not okay. I'll take you home."

She shook her head in protest. There was no way in hell she was going to show him where she lived. she pushed against his chest.

"I'm fine! I can take care of myself."

He tightened his hold on her. She looked up and could feel the intensity of his look through his mask.

"I can tell you aren't fine. What you are is hurt, and you've shown you can take care of yourself, but right now you need help. So be quiet so I can help you."

She nodded mutely. There wasn't much you could say to that.

"Now. Where do you live?"

She sighed in defeat and silently pointed the way.

**I hope you like it. I know there hasn't been a lot of action lately, but that's going to change pretty soon. The next chapter is going to bring back the excitement, along with the badest of the bad. You guessed it. Slade is going to return!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi. I'm sorry I left you hanging like that. I just had a few things to work on. Anyway, I thought I'd go ahead and bring you the next chapter.**

Nayla looked at herself in the mirror and wondered how stupid she could possibly be. She should have called it all off before he had gotten to see anything close to the building she lived in, but even after that she had continued to see him. She put the back of her hand on her forehead. In just the two weeks after he had taken her home she had seen him at least nine times, including the date she had just returned from. She scowled at herself.

"I'm a moron. You are a moron. You will not see him again! Do you understand? You will not see him again."

There was a knock on her door. She heard Isaiah run and answer it.

"NAYLA!"

She sighed and walked to the front door. As soon as she walked into the living room she came face to face with a large bouquet and a teddy bear. She sat wide mouth and looked at them. She closed her eyes hoping they would go away. When she opened them they were still there. Large white and red roses and an adorable masked bear. The messanger boy cleared his throat in annoyance, which broke her amazed gaze.

"Hey, or you...Nayla?"

She nodded and stepped forward to claim the gifts. He handed her a clipboard and a card. She signed it, and closed the door in his face before he could even think of a tip. She sank back against the door already knowing who these things were from. She banged her head against the hard wooden door and sighed, ignoring the worried stare of her brother.

"Never see him again? Yeah right. I'm so screwed."

* * *

Robin threw another blow at the practice dummy, and wondered if Nayla was alright. She had said she was fine, and had almost refused to allow him to help her all the way to her apartment.

'I should have stayed with her.'

He landed another blow on the practice dummy, and for the third time that day he knocked off it's head. He growled. This was wrong. He'd never in his entire life had to deal with these kinds of feelings. The closes thing he had had to compare to something like this was when he was with Starfire, but even that couldn't compare to this. Nayla was so much like him, but so different. She had an untouchable reserve of confidence, and she could handle herself fine. She was cocky, aggresive, ruthless, and yet she was...sweet in her own way. He shook his head. He had to clear his mind of all of this. He had to get away from it, otherwise how would he do his job? He grabbed a towel and head for his room so that he could change. His friends backed away from the door as he stalked out. They watched him. It was getting worse, even with Nayla.. No, because of Nayla he was starting to get a worse. Cyborg looked at his teammates who silently asked him for reassurance. He shook his head silently and took one more look at their leader.

"I don't know what's going to happen ya'll, but I don't think It'll be a good thing."

* * *

Nayla held on to the blue jewels that she had stolen from a while back. She had needed something to do, and through her contacts she had found a buyer for the useless gems. She sighed and leaned against a concrete pillar. The guy still had fifteen minutes to get there, after that she would leave. No waiting around. That's how people got caught. She let her mind wander as she waited for the buyer to arrive.

'What am I doing out here? I don't need anything right now. This isn't me. I'd never just go off on a whim to sell something. If I keep letting this...thing get to me I'll end up dying.'

"Well well well. I've never known a theif to be early, but I wouldn't expect any less of you X."

Nayla looked up, and saw a figure hiding in the shadows. She didn't move from her place against the pillar. She gave him a soft chukle and held up the bag.

"What can I say. Time is money. The more time, the more money."

The figure moved closer, but his face remained hidden.

"I see. Then I suppose you came for this."

He threw her a large brown envelope. She caught it easily and looked through it. She didn't need to count it. Only check to see if any of the bills were marked or counterfeit. When the initial check was over she threw him the diamonds and gave him a mocking salute.

"Nice doing buisness with you."

"The pleasure was all mine, and I think I may have more 'buisness' for you in the future."

She nodded once, and left him. She would accept any buisness thrown her way, and she knew that he could reach her if need be, the same way she had reached him, but something in the back of her mind told her that assosicating with this man could be trouble. She shook this off and took to the streets until she could find a fire escape to climb. When she was far enough out of sight the dark figure finally came out of the shadows. The moonlight made the golden half of his mask shine brillantly.

"Yes, I'm sure you and I will have a lot of future buisness Nayla.'

* * *

Robin sped through the streets, not realizing where he was going until he ended up outside of Nayla's apartment. He looked up at the windows wondering which one of them could be hers. In the corner of his eye he caught sight of someone moving on the roof top. It only stopped montarily and then moved to another roof top. He frowned and got off of his bike. He went around to the side of the bulding and climbed up to the roof top. He followed the dark figure at a distance. The person infront of was illuminated by a passing cars head light for a split second. Robin's blood started to boil as he finally saw who it was.

'RedX.'

He silently kept following, careful to keep his distance. X stopped in front of what looked like an abandoned building, and climbed down into a broken window. Robin used one of his grappling hooks and followed him. He sat ouside of the window and watched. X looked around for a bit, but luckly didn't look towards the window. He turned towards the waill and slowly began to pull up his mask. Robin watched as he pulled it off. He caught a glimpse of light brown hair. From the other side of the room something scuttled across the floor. His head twitched slightly, and he pulled the mask back on. Robin hadn't been able to see the face attached to the mask. He clenched his teeth and cursed his luck. Red turned and started to go back through the window. He finally caught sight of Robin. They stared at each other in silent shock. Robin snarled and swung into the window. He knocked X barely had time to brace for the attack. He was sent flying across the room. Robin didn't let up. He kept slamming his fist into X's face. Red finally found his baring and kicked Robin in the stomach. Robin grunted and staggered back a few steps, but that did not stop his assult on the criminal. X put up a fight, but obviously wasn't into it. Robin spun and kicked him high. Without realizing it Robin had knocked X's mask off completely. He almost got a quick glance at him. The room filled with smoke. He coughed and reached out for him. All he grabbed hold of was air. When the smoke cleared he was alone. On the floor at his feet was X's mask. He picked it up and made a vow to himself.

"I'll catch you and bring you to justice!"

* * *

Nayla cringed at the open scar on her cheek.

'I heard that love hurts, but this is just ridiculous.'

She wasn't sure how she could explain this away. The old line aobut being atttacked by the cat wouldn't work, since she didn't exactly have a cat. She sat on her bed in her outfit. She was too tired to change, but she couldn't just stay in it like this. She grabbed a large shirt that was draped over her bed and slid it on over the outfit. Tommorrow morning her head would be killing her, and she still had to wake up early to take Isaiah to school. She sighed and pulled the covers over her. Why couldn't things ever be easy.

**I hope you liked it. There wasn't much to this chapter, but it did set up some of the future plot. Review and tell me how I'm doing.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yo. New chapter. Hope you like it!**

Nayla waved at Isaiah as he ran off with a crowd of other children. He waved back before running into his school. She crossed her arms smiling.

'I think I'm starting to get old.'

She suddenly felt something lightly tugging at her wallet. She rolled her eyes in irritation. When she turned around she saw exactly what she had first suspected. A tall guy stood behind her wided eyed. She sighed in frustration.

"Look dude...you might want to pick a different pocket to scavange next time. Because, trust me, I'm not the one."

He snarled at her and pulled out a knife from his back pocket. She groaned at the desperate act, but that was drowned out by the sound of a few of the school kids mothers.

"All of you! Give me your money! An' I don't want no lip from any of you! Understand?!"

Nayla frowned. She didn't know weather to laugh at the idiot or kick his ass for coming within spitting distance of a school. She put up her hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, listen. I hate to critize a robbery in progress, but double negatives? Come on."

He swung the blade jerkily in front of her.

"I thought I said NO lip!"

She kicked the knife out of his hand easily enough. He backed away from her.

"Actually what you said was, and I quote, 'I don't want no lip' So that means you do want lip. Keep up man, if I'm moving too fast I'll slow down at bit."

He looked around him wildly and then struck out. To say this guy was no Bruce Lee would be an understandment. She dodged all of his blows, and even landed a square left to his stomach. He bent over in pain. She kneeled down to his eye level.

"So how about you just run along now. 'Kay?"

He stood on his feet and tried to stumble away. He was knocked to the ground in a blink by a flying blur of green, red, and yellow. She smiled as the crook was knocked unconcious onto the sidewalk.

"Well. It took you long enough traffic light."

Robin didn't get a chance to say anything before he was surrounded by a gaggle of cheering mothers.

"Oh, you are such a great young man!"

"How can we ever thank you for taking out that crook!"

"Jump city would be helpless without you and the other Titans."

He let out a few shaky thank yous and gave Nayla a look that was practically pleading her to help him. She smirked and started towards him. Without warning her cell phone started to ring. She looked down at the caller ID and frowned. She looked back to Robin, who was slowly becoming the center of a riot.

"Sorry kid. You'll have to handle this one on your own."

She answered her phone and walked away from the scene.

* * *

Nayla looked out over the city. She hadn't been anywhere near this spot before, but then again, it was almost a full four miles away from the city limits. She had called in a favor to get someone to pick up Isaiah, and had taken the day off to inspect the place. She had found all visible exits and had made sure that if needed she could make a quick getaway. She refused to be taken advantage of in a place she didn't know, and after all that there was nothing to do but wait.

"We meet again, X"

She was creeped out that the guy at gotten behind her, but turned to face him calmly.

"You called me, so I'm guessing this isn't just a passing fancy."

She could feel him smile even though he stood in the darkness. She shivered slightly.

"Of course not. I have a proposition from you."

Nayla shrugged as if the whole thing didn't matter one way or the other to her. She caught a momentary flash of light, and for a moment thought she could recognize the person hiding from her.

"I'm listening."

"You've fought the titan's countless times, and I must say I was...impressed. I think we can help each other."

"Sorry. I don't do the partner thing."

She turned to leave. This was a waste of her time. Just another maniac trying to take down the Titans. This had nothing to do with her.

"That's too bad...Nayla."

She stopped frozen. She slowly turned to face the person who had called her name. It would do nothing to deny the claim now. From the chuckle she knew that he had caught her reaction. She glared at his shadowed figure and charged him, throwing punches and being dodged as easily asthe thief's from before. She suddenly felt her hand caught in an iron tight grasp. He lifted her off the floor, and even though it felt like her arm was being pulled out of its socket she still snarled and acted as if she was in control.

"Who the hell are you?"

He took a stepped forward enough so that she could see him. She recognized the gold and black of the mask from somewhere, but couldn't say she had met him before. She struggled in his grasp a bit, but then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. She coughed and felt the world around her getting dark.

"Wh..Who are...you."

"I'm Slade. You're new master."

**That's it for now. Hope you liked it. Plz review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi, gang! I'm bringing you my newest chapter, but first I'd like to cut in with a shameless plug. Before I wrote this one I wrote another little Rob/Star fic called One weird love triangle. If you haven't read it, check it out! I could use a little more feed back on it. Thank you. Now ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Robin threw another punch at the leader of the bank robbers. They weren't much of anything. Just a bunch of clowns in masks pretending to be super villains, but they were just what he needed after the week he was having. After the incident with at the school Nayla hadn't even bothered to see him or reply to the messages he sent her, and Redx had gone into overtime. In just a week he had already hit four or five places. With that much activity in such a short time they should have been able to stop and find him easily, but everytime he struck there was some kind of major disturbance on the other side of the city which required all of them, and at times even a call to one of the closest titan east memeber. Robin knew it was more than chance that the places that Redx was hitting, and the flunkies caring out the 'disturbances' were all connected to Slade. He growled to himself over stressed, feeling useless, and worried that he had blown things with the girl he had fallen hard for. When he suddenly found himself being held back by something huge and...furry. He looked over his shoulder to see beast boy holding him. He clenched his fist in anger.

"WHAT!"

Beast boy didn't let go, but winced at the loud outburst.

"Dude, I think they're done for. You can stop now."

Robin looked at the thugs he had just been fighting. Without realizing it he had been beating them with all he had. They were barley moving now. He just shrugged off Beast Boy's grasp. He ignoring the looks that the others were giving him he got on his motorcycle. He speed away at an insane speed, dodging cars on both sides of the road. He needed to handle at least ONE of his problems, and the closest was waiting in an apartment not that far from him.

'Nayla.'

* * *

He sat on his bike looking up at the building. He had no idea which room was hers, and more to the point there was little chance that she would want to see him. He sighed and quickly ran his hands through his hair. Something came running at him and jumped up, wrapping its arms around his neck in an embrace worthy of Starfire. His eyes widened for a moment before he realized what it was. Isaiah buried his head into Robin's chest sobbing uncontrollably. Robin pulled him back and looked at the black haired little boy not sure how to handle him crying.

"Isaiah? What's wrong?"

He didn't stop crying. Robin could barely make out what he was saying as he answered through his choked cries.

"I...I..c-can't...can.."

He started to break down further covering his face and practically screeching. Robin tightened his grip on the little guys shoulders, which made him calm down a bit. He snivled, but wasn't crying as hard as before.

"Now listen. If I'm going to help you, you're gonna have to stop crying. Okay?"

Isaiah silently nodded his head.

"Alright. Where's Nayla? I'm sure she can..."

More tears started to bubble over in his pair of huge brown eyes. Robin became instantly worried.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Isaiah began to cry even harder than before.

"I can't find...Nayla!"

Robin sat frozen in shock as the little boy started to cry out in anguish.

* * *

Nayla glared at Slade as he over looked his 'merchandise'. He held up a particularly large piece of techno crap.

"Very good Nayla, but than again. Alarms are nothing compared to the Titans."

She snarled and ran at him. He easily grabbed hold of her and pinned her to the wall. She didn't struggle. That was pointless and she knew it as well as he did.

"You are mine now Nayla, and you will remain as mine. Or maybe you would perfer that your most percious little heist should be 'returned'."

Her eyes widened. There was no way he could know about that. Once more her eyes slitted into a glare that could turn a lesser being into ice.

"Go to hell you bastard!"

Despite her angry words he let her go. She stood with her shoulders slumped and her head down. She could feel him smirking under his mask. He moved a bit of her hair behind her ear, making her want to vomit at his touch.

"Good. Now I have a mission for you. Bring me Overload. I have use for him.."

Nayla stood where she was for a moment, but then put her mask on and left. As she made her way towards Jump city's maximum security prison she placed a hand on the monitor placed around her neck like a collar, ignoring the small shock waves it send down her body. She was his pet now, and until she figured out a way to bring him down for good that was what she would continue to be.

'For Isaiah.'

* * *

Raven was scanning Isaiah's mind. He had cried himself asleep on the way to the tower. Robin had not wanted to waste time on this. All he had been able to get from the hysterical little boy was that Nayla had never came to pick him after school a week ago. While Raven was doing that Robin was busy looking through a thousand different records. Something he didn't want to be true was nagging at the back of his mind. Everything fit so well, even though it didn't. He looked through them, but everytime he saw that one piece of information was missing that could make sense of all of it.

'But where is it?'

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened and Raven entered the room. He didn't turn around to look at her.

"What did you find out."

She shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see the gesture.

"Not much. He only knows that she didn't come to get him, and never came home that was about it but...while I was looking through his mind...I saw...saw something strange."

Robin turned to her looking serious.

"What?"

She paused for a moment and looked away, before answering him.

"He's not her brother. The details are shaky...but..."

"When?"

Her eyes widened a little in surprise at the question. He didn't seem to be shocked by the statement at all.

"What are yo.."

"When did she make him her brother."

He could practically feel the vein pulsing his brain as he waited for her to answer him. He already had an idea.

"A-about two years ago. There wasn't much there, just a..a lab."

That surprised him, but not much. He growled at his own stupidity. Two years ago. That was during the time RedX had gone under the radar. Everything fit then. Not perfectly, but it did. Seeing X on her roof top, why her nicknames for him stuck in his head like a fish bone, why she never let him into her apartment, Red's brown hair, even Nayla's hurt ankle. He had over looked all of this just because of a simple assumption, and his own need stupid need to be blind to it. The alarm light went off over head. He looked at the computer screen that showed where the strike was. Just as he suspected there were two of them. One at the city's prison and the other showed a monster attacking random people on the other side of town. He ran for the door.

"Raven! You and the others head for the monster, call in any others you need to handle it!"

"What about you? You're gonna need help."

He didn't answer her. He just left the room a thousand thoughts running through his mind, but all of them coming back to one word. A word that made him want to hurt something and at the same time broke his heart.

'Nayla.'

* * *

Nayla pulled the fallen guard to the finger print pad and pressed his thumb to it. The alarms had gone off almost four minutes ago. She didn't have too much more time, even if the Titans were being distracted. She walked into the holding cell and looked at the disk suspended in a glowing light. Not for the first time, she thanked Robin for the gadgets that her suit possessed. She threw a X at the glowing light that momentarily turned blue from the electricity running through it. The light sheild surrounding the disket fizzled and sparked before finally shorting out, taking many of the lights with it. She picked up Overload. Normally completing a job like this would be worth gloating, but this...this was wrong to her. She didn't get a chance to turn around. A bird-a-rang went flying passed her head. She didn't say anything, or turn to face him. She put the disket in a pocket of her belt.

"So you finally made it huh kid?"

She turned and faced him for the first time. He didn't say anything. He just stood in her way. She didn't make a move on him. They just stared at each other through hidden eyes. He took his stance and she did the same. She was the first to attack. She charged him and threw a punch. It was easy enough for him to avoid it. He send a sweeping kick towards her head that was just as half hearted. She back flipped away from him, and threw a few Xs that he deflected with his staff. He ran towards her and knocked her down. He pinned her with the pole and stood over her.

"I know who you are. It took me a while, but I figured it out."

She didn't pause for a second before kicking him in the stomach. He stumbled back. She started to go after him throwing punches left and right.

"Oh, Really. And who the hell do you think I am birdy?"

He deflected her punches and tried not to strike back. Not yet.

"I didn't think stockholm syndrome could effect a five year old."

That was going to far. She lifted her left leg high. He caught it easily, but didn't see as the other one came smashing into his head. He went sliding across the floor and onto his back. He didn't have time to take it in. she brought her fist down again on his head. He barely rolled out of the way. She kept coming after him, forgetting about her mission and even about who she was fighting. She was frustrated, furious, and was for from happy about the whole world seeming to know about _**that**_. She continued her onslaught, but this time Robin wasn't playing anymore. He returned her blow for blow. They pulled apart huffing both sweating slightly. With a war cry they ran at each other. They're fist stopped only inches from the other's face. She growled. There was nothing she could say to him. HE was listening and she knew it. They backed away from each other once more. She grinded her teeth together, knowing that if anyone could help her now, it was Robin. She let out a desprate cry and ripped off her mask. Her hair was matted to her head with sweat, and her breathing was labored but she forced herself to smirk.

"Sorry, bird boy. It was getting a bit hot under there."

Her head snapped back in pain as another, this time far more powerful travaled down her spine. She fell to one of her knees, straining to stay concious.

"NAYLA!"

He ran towards her, but when he was only a few feet away she threw an X passed his head. He stopped where he was. The X started to beep and then exploded in a cloud of gray smoke. He coughed and roared as he tried to move towards her through the smoke. He faintly heard her voice before the smoke cleared.

"Take care of him kid. Just for a little while."

When he could see again. She was gone. He fell to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground.

"Dammit!"

His eyes travaled to the remains of the X she had thrown. Under it nailed to the ground was the mask she had been wearing. He picked it up clenched it in his fist. His emotions were hidden behind a mask of determination. She hadn't faked that pain. She was in trouble, but then again she was a criminal. Even if he saved her, he would be the one to take her in. He picked up his communicator. There was a long night ahead of him, and Raven had been right. He would need help.

* * *

Nayla looked back from her spot. She was miles away from the prison, thanks to one of slades techno crap minions. She leaned against a brick wall and held her side. She could almost feel the singed hairs all over her body, but the pain from the shock was nothing compared to what she had seen in Robin's face. He would take care of Isaiah, and would definately come after her, but at a price that she wasn't really wanting to pay. She felt her feet the leave the ground as a strong hand wrapped around her throat.

"You disobeyed me girl."

She smirked and tried to hide the pain she was feeling. She reached into her belt and pulled out her prize. Nayla threw Overload to the ground and spat in his general direction.

"I got what you wanted, and even showed I didn't need your little distractions. I didn't diso..."

He pushed her back into the wall hard enough to cause a few of the bricks to shake loose. Her mouth opened in a silent scream of pain.

"You think you'll win because he's comning for you, but that's not the case. I'm more than prepared for Robin and his little friends."

"YOU CAN'T STOP THEM!"

He gave her a wicked smile before dropping her to the ground.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of little girl. Now come. We have much to do, and little time left to do it."

**Heh. Love cliffies. As you can see, Slade is bringing the pain and I haven't even gotten started yet. I'll wait for a few reviews before the next chapter, so I hope you enjoyed this one! Ryter out! (sorry, I've just always wanted to try that.)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody! How are you? Me, I'm fine. I just thought I'd, you know, bring you a new chapter or whatever. Here's to hoping you like it.**

_FlashBack_

_"Hey, kid. What are you doing out here? It's too dark for that."_

_The little black haired boy's eyes widened and he backed away from the brown haired girl shaking. She shook her head and looked at him._

_"Listen. I usually don't take in pets, but you can't stay out here. Come on."_

_She reached out her hand and the little kid just looked at it with wided eyes. Slowly and unsurly he took it. She smiled and walked hand and hand with him._

_"I'm Nayla by the by."_

_He nodded his head and looked away. She quirked an eyebrow._

_"You got a name?"_

_He shook his head no and she ran her free hand through her hair, then looked up at the stars above them._

_"Fine. I guess I'll have to give you one. What about...Isaiah?"_

_There was a breif silence as they continued to walk through the streets. Finally she felt a squeeze on her hand. She looked down and saw him smiling wildly up at her._

_"Hello. My name is Isaiah."_

_End Flashback_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nayla sat up on the dirty mattress breathing hard. This wasn't the first time she had thought about how she had met her little brother. She put her head down into her hands. She hated being here and having to wait to be rescued. It wasn't what she wanted or liked in the least, and after all of this she may not be able to see her brother again. A cool breeze ran over her and she shivered, hoping that Robin would at least keep the little hyper ball safe. She sighed. Tonight was going to be like every other night. She wasn't going to get any sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin looked at the disbelieve that was plastered on his team mates faces. He had just told them the news. Nayla was RedX. Cyborg was the first to speak.

"A..Are you serious? But...But.."

Beast Boy finished for him.

"But dude, RedX is a dude!"

Robin was practically growling as he walked passed BB and towards Raven.

"Raven. Can you try and read Isaiah's mind again. So we can learn a little more about her?"

Raven phased through the wall to do what she was asked. Robin turned next to Cyborg and handed him the mask that Nayla had left behind.

"Scan that. See if you can find out where it's been. If you need to use BeastBoy to sniff it out."

They looked at each other and nodded. Starfire floated behind him and slowly began to ask him a question.

"And what should I do friend Robin?"

"Protect Isaiah. Make sure nothing happens to him."

She nodded. All of her teammates gave him one more worried look and headed out the door. Before he was in the hall Cyborg turned back to Robin and looked at his masked eyes.

"Are you going to be okay man?"

Robin gave a quick nod and still worried he left with the others. As soon as he was gone Robin slamed his fist into the wall, leaving a good sized dent. He wasn't going to be okay, but he had work to do and he wouldn't let his emotions get in the way.

"I won't."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nayla watched him with hate from the shadows. Her hand rested on the grip of one of her daggers. She glared at the back of his neck. It would be so easy to kill him now, to end all of this. All she had to do was throw and not miss.

'There's no way I could miss that huge head.'

She tightened her grip on the weapon feeling it cut through her glove and bit into her palm. All she had to do was throw.

"Nayla, come."

She stood there still considering her options. Slowly she dropped her head in defeat and eased her hand off of the X. She walked to Slades side like the good Lap dog she was becoming. She didn't look up at him, but she knew that he was smirking. He knew what she was thinking about and he hadn't been worried at all. She snarled inwardly and waited to see what he wanted from her.

"I have a mission for you. Don't worry it's something simple, and I doubt you'll have another run in with your titan."

Once more she contemplated simply trying to slit his throat but that thought was easily forgotten.

"What do you want me to do?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin worked through countless files trying to find out something more that could connect Slade and Nayla. If Slade had her than he had known who she was.

"But how?"

His communicator started to buzz. He took it out and opened it up. Beast boy was on the other end, and he sounded frantic.

"Robin, Dude! We've got a problem. Cyborg just shut down! He was tapped into the computer and There was a red flash and then BOOM. He hits the ground! You gotta get down here man!"

Robin head for the door, but it closed in front of him. He pressed the open button, but nothing happened. He kicked the door hard, but it held fast. He continued to assault it hoping that he could knock it down. Suddenly the room filled with a red light, and the sound of laughter that was all too familiar.

"Hahaha. Your tower belongs to me now! Puny humans, you're nothing without your toys."

Robin slapped himself for not figuring out why Slade needed Overload sooner. The titans were now trapped inside their own tower, and with Cyborg down there was no way that they could get rid of the virus. He took up his assault on the door with a new fury. His communicator started to buzz with a new fury as the three remaining Titans all tried to call him at the same time. He took out his pole and viciously started to beat at the door. Finally with one last flying kick he managed to knock it down. He ran out of the door and into the hall way. He stood frozen and looked down at the floor. A grid of red lasers covered the towers floor. He quickly took to the walls careful to avoid the minor bit of security. As soon as he was clear of the lazers something went flying passed his head. He ducked as another flying object came towards him. He took out his staff and swated at what looked like their toaster at a second glance. He ran through the halls the stupid laughter of the computerized menace filling the hallways. He was suddenly lifted up into the air. He struggled for a moment, but stopped when he saw Raven in front of him. She put him down gently.

"Raven. Where's Starfire? Wasn't she with you?"

"No. She took Isaiah to play with Silkie. I think they're in her roo..."

She was cut off by Starfire's scream. They headed towards her room dodging all of their flying appliances. When they finally arrived they saw that the door was already blasted through. They ran through the destroyed door. Starfire lay unconcious tightly holding onto Isaiah who was no better off.. Three of Slade's personal robots were broken and scattered over the room.

"STARFIRE!"

Robin ran to her and put her head up in his lap. She lay still on the ground, but she was breathing. Raven went over to look at one of the destroyed robots, it's face plate opened up and showed a small transmittor screen. Slade looked at them through the screen sitting back in a chair.

"I see that Overload was successful."

"Slade."

Robin gently laid Starfire's head down on the ground and walked over to where Raven was. They looked at the monitor as Slade gloated over taking over the tower.

"What do you want?"

"It's not what I want Robin...but what you want."

Robin growled and it took Raven putting her hand on his shoulder to stop him from smashing the screen to pieces. He could just feel the smirk under Slade's mask.

"I propose a trade. RedX for..."

Robin cut him off furious.

"Why do you want me Slade? You know you'll lose everytime."

Slade chuckled making Robin angrier.

"Who said I wanted you?"

Raven and Robin looked at each other and then turned around and looked at the small child that was being held by Starfire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nayla sat with her head against the cold metal power companies control panel. She had placed Overload into the system, not sure what to expect really. Slade gave her commands, and she didn't bother to ask about them. She sighed and thought once more about her life. One of Slade's robots entered the room. She sighed and stood up, knowing that it had come for her. She sighed and started to stand. She froze for a quick second and ducked just as a leg went flying over her head. She looked up at the metal man and smiled.

"You have no idea how much fun this is going to be."

She sweep the ground with her foot and knocked the bot ot the ground, and then before it could move she slammed her face into the things mask. Three more of them entered the room and surrounded her. She smirked and took her stance.

"So who's firAGGGHH!!!"

She threw back her head and practically howled in pain. She stumbled back into the control panel trying hard just to breath. Slade walked passed his minions and stood before her. He lifted her head so that she was staring up at him with hate.

"Why?! I did what you wanted! Why the hell are you doing this!?!"

Slade did something she hadn't expected. He took off his mask for her to see him. She took in a deep breath as her eyes went wide.

"You...YOU BASTARD! I WON'T LET YOU GET HIM I WON.."

Slade punched her in the stomach. Her coughed hard, and clutched her stomach as she fell to the floor. Her eyes started to glaze over with pain as she slowly succumed to the darkness. Slade replaced his mask and bent down to her level and whispered in her ear.

"I've finally come back Nayla, and I plan on taking what you stole from me."

He signaled with his hands and one of his robots grabbed hold of her and slung her over its shoulder. Slade took Overload from the panel and walked out of the room. He had much to do tonight.

'Much indeed.'

**OOOOHHHH! The plot thickens. How does Slade know Nayla? Why is he interested in Isaiah? What does Nayla know that the Titans don't? Will Robin trade Isaiah for Nayla? All these questions and more will be answered in our next exciting chapter. Which will come...As soon as you review. Heh. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Um...Hi. I'm here with a new chapter. So if I kept you waiting. It's just been a busy week around here, and I got a little side tracked. I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

_Nayla looked at the little kid's foot, and found just what she expected. A barcode. She sat back in her chair and sighed. _

_'Great. A clone.'_

_No, this wasn't just a clone, it was THE clone. She had spent months trying to find the missing creature. Countless tips, milk carton photos, and a billion fake identities to talk to the police about missing children. She smirked to herself. It had finally all paid off. She had found the abomination._

_"Never doubt the intentions of a good semaritain."_

_She smirked as she watched the little monster sleep._

_\---a week later---/_

_"Isaiah. You can have one piece of cake before you go to sleep. Just one!"_

_He giggled and ran to his room with the cake. She rubbed her head in frustration. Little kids had never been her speacialty, and especially not this one. He didn't know anything that all the other kids his age would know, but he still managed to annoy her to no end. She looked at her watch, a little apprehensively. _

_'9:23, we still have an hour and change before we have to be there.'_

_"Come on Isaiah! Eat your cake and go to bed!"_

_Nayla heard another giggle. She let out a deep throated sigh and went to his room. He was nowhere to be found. She started to panick. Even though she told herself it was because she didn't want to be jiffed out of her pay, what she was really afraid of was that something may have happened to Isaiah. She shook that off when she heard, not too gentle foot steps behind her. She smiled to herself and pretended that she had no idea where he was. She stretched as if she were worn out and flopped back onto his bed. _

_"Finally. I lost him. That kid was starting to cramp my style."_

_The flying little lab creation jumped her from behind giggling and hugging her. She grabbed him and tickled his belly. When he was finally exhausted he started to speak._

_"Nayla...do you really want to lose me?"_

_Nayla shook her head as if it was a crazy idea._

_"Nah, you're actually kinda sweet. I think you'd make a good puppy."_

_He wrinkled his nose in seriousness. The effect was lost when he yawned. Nayla couldn't help but think that at that moment he was adorable. _

_'Guess he ate the cake. Should be knocked out in a few minutes.'_

_He clutched onto her shirt as he drifted off to sleep. He nuzzled closer to her, and his eyelids began to flutter. She moved his hand, and pushed his raven locks out of his face. She stood up and started to go to her room so that she could change for tonight. As soon as she reached the door she heard him talk to her in a half sleepy haze._

_"Goodnight...Nay."_

_She froze for a moment then turned back to him smiling._

_"'Night little brother."_

_\---an hour later---/_

_Nayla stood holding her unconcious little pay check. He shivered as a harsh breeze blew along the dock ware house. She couldn't help a maturnal instinct that made her pull him a little closer to her. An alarm in her head told her that she was breaking one of the biggest rules of theiving. You were never supposed to get attached to anything you plan on selling, or that you've stole in general._

_'Damn it. Hurry up and get here you ass!'_

_Finally, someone arrived, barely on time. Two men entered the room. The classic short wise guy, and the tall dumb one. She rolled her eyes at the cliche, thinking that she had been sent goons._

_"Is there a reason you're here this late boys. I didn't see any open house signs."_

_They didn't say anything. The little one looked wildly frantic. She shifted Isaiah in her arms as they got closer._

_"You know why we're here. The 'child.'"_

_He moved closer to her. She couldn't quite see his face, but she could tell that something was terribly wrong with his face. One side looked withered in the deep shadows. She put it to the back of her mind. The smaller man moved forward a gray breife case clutched in his hands. She looked down at him, and for a moment thought she would pass out. The man, no, the THING looked like a warped version of Isaiah. Half of it's face was dropping down it's cheek. One of his eyes was completely red. From the iris to the 'whites'. She surpressed a shiver as it held up the breif case to her. She took it, not wanting to touch the thing._

_"All of your money is inside. Take it, and give the boy to this one, then you may leave."_

_Nayla opened the case and took out one of the pound bundle of money. She flipped through it, mentally counting it. Then she put it back into the case, and loudly clicked the thing closed with one hand._

_"Yeah. I knew a big wig that could make a clone, could easily make a few million appear, but you know what..."_

_She put the case on the ground and kicked it back at him. It slide into his feet with a soft clanking sound._

_"I don't think I like how your little science projects turn out. So you keep that and as payment for finding your pet I'll keep him."_

_Before she had a chance to react something wrapped tightly around her arm. She looked at the thing connected to her arm and almost vomitted. The almost Isaiah had wrapped its tounge around her free arm like a frog. She tried to pull back from the thing, but it tightened its hold on her arm and pulled her closer to it. _

_"Fuck."_

_She watched as it's head fell back like a trap door on a weak hinge. She looked into the Almost's mouth and saw at least three rows of teeth moving back and forth, and she was steadily getting closer to that opened maw. She cursed to herself and wrapped the creepy creatures tounge around her arm more and pulled. It did a stumbling hop towards her and she kicked, only to feel like her foot was about to fall off. It was like kicking a diamond wall. She glared at the man still hiding in the shadows. As he walked towards her._

_"You should know something before you die. I never lose."_

_As he walked closer the moon passed down over his face, and illuminated it for her. She had been right. Half of his face was covered in thick sores and burns, while the other was fine, even gorgeous. She gave him a vicious smirk and did the only thing that she could at that point. She made a smartass remark._

_"You sure about that? Looks like you took one loss a while back. Or is that just a beauty mark?"_

_He punched her hard. Her head was sent reeling. She clutched Isaiah closer to her body as the pain shot from down her spine. He leaned in close to her, and she could feel every one of her hairs stand on end._

_"What makes you think you have a right to speak to me in such a manner? Who are you?"_

_Nayla was barely able to, but she still found a way to speak._

_"I-I'm just one of those...theives with a heart of gold."_

_Without him, or his little pet mistake noticing. Nayla had been inching her confined hand inch by inch closer to her belt. She tried to stop a smirk from forming on her face as her fingers came in contact with the object she wanted. She broke eye contact with the man in front of her and looked down at the almost._

_"H-hey. Didn't you ever teach this thing any manners. On a first date..."_

_She slid the blade out of her belt and pushed it up through its slimy apendage. _

_"No tounge."_

_It let out a screeching that sounded like a cross between a bat and a car alarm. It let go of her and pulled its tounge back into its mouth. She moved forward trying to run for the closest exit, but was stopped by a kick. She fell forward with a groan and dropped Isaiah. Luckily the drugs she had given him were enough to keep him in a fitful sleep. She reached out for him only to have someone step on her hand with bone crushing intensity. She cried out in pain. He bent over her and started to speak. He was calm, but she could still hear the flames of fury hidden in his voice._

_"I think it's time you answered my question before I kill you."_

_She struggled and tried to slash at him with the blade, but he caught hold of her hand and made tightened his hold on her hand like a vice. She let out a groan of pain and dropped it. With a quick motion he pulled off her mask. _

_"Little girls shouldn't play like this."_

_"Yeah. And grown men shouldn't be looking for little boys."_

_When he was close enough she threw her head into his with everything she had. It wasn't enough to make him black out, but it was enough to get him to back up enough so that her hands were free. Without hesitating she grabbed hold of a smoke bomb that lay in her belt. She threw it down and ran for it. She grabbed hold of Isaiah and took off into the night._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nayla's eyes fluttered open. Her head was throbbing, as well as her gut. She was alone in the dark. She could feel tears rushing down her face, and half remembered the fuzzy memories from her mind. She tried to wipe them away, but her hands were bond.

"What?"

She looked up and saw that she was shackled to a wall. She pulled hard, but there was no give in the iron cuffs. Her feet were cuffed as well.

"What the hell? Wha..What happened."

She started to struggle against her restraints when she remembered what she had saw. Slade's face. Half of it had been distorted, and warped.

"Shit."

"My my. Such language is unbecoming of a young lady."

Nayla was ticked. She had expected him to betray her, but she wasn't expecting all of this.

"You didn't want me. You wanted revenge!"

Slade shook his head like a teacher who was talking to a student who couldn't get the simplest equation right.

"No. Revenge is so trival. I simply wish to reclaim what you stole from me...along with a little bit of intreast."

He lifted her chin between his fingers and she could feel her very soul shutter in disgust as he leaned in close.

"You are quite lovely without that mask. Maybe I could use you as spare parts for my next clone. That is if little 'Isaiah' can't survive a few experiments."

Nayla screeched and clawed to get at him. He smirked beneath his mask and turned away from her empty threats.

"I WILL KILL YOU SLADE! YOU CAN BET ON IT! I'LL GET FREE, AND WHEN I DO, I'LL MAKE YOUR FACE A MATCHING SET!"

The door to her own personal hell was closed. She stopped screaming, but she didn't stop struggling.

'He's going to take him back, and he won't stop. I can't just sit here waiting. I've got to get out of here. I've got to help!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin looked down at Isaiah's still sleeping form through the infirmary's glass. Raven had tried to read his mind, but Isaiah had little to no memories before he had met Nayla. Robin was stuck. He had to make a descion quickly, but what? Could he really give up an innocent child?

'No. That's not going to happen anytime soon, but that means that Nayla will die.'

He slammed his fist into the glass that seperated him from the little kid. He leaned his head against the cool barrier. He hated this. He needed a plan, he needed a clear way out, and more than all that. He needed Nayla. He closed his eyes in frustration. There were a million things he could do, but all of them would mean he would be separated from her. Weather by Slade's hand, or by his own. He let out a bitter chuckle.

"Guess I know how Bruce felt when he met Selena."

With one last glance at Isaiah, he picked up his communicator and called for the Titans. He had a plan...He just hoped it would work.

**Yeah. Again, really sorry about the wait. I know you really don't care about my life's story, but I really didn't have to much time to write this week. I'll be updating really really soon so don't be too mad. Okay?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Now...Now you can be mad. Sorry, its just I've been having a bit of scheduling difficulties. Anywho, I hope you like this one. And...I'm not saying anything else because who knows what's going to come up.**

Robin stood unflinching. He stared at the empty spot, that at one time had encased another one of his friends that Slade had used as a pawn. Beside him, he could feel Isaiah fidget slightly beside him, and he turned giving him his most comforting grin.

"It's okay, just stay calm."

"I wasn't expecting you to figure out where to meet me so quickly."

Robin quickly turned his gaze to the tall masked figure that was strolling calmly towards them. He glared and clenched his free hand into a tight fist, while trying his best simply not to attack.

"I want to see Nayla."

Slade shook his head in mock sadness, and gave Robin a fatherly look.

"Robin, do you truly think I would break my promise to you? You've completed your end of our bargain, so it is only fair that I complete mine."

Slade made a quick motion with his hand, and two of his bots brought forth Nayla slumped between them. She looked unconcious, but was still alive. Robin snarled and lunged at Slade, trying to go straight for her. Slade easily blocked his pathway and grabbed him by his hair.

"You should know dear boy, that I'm not that easy to defeat, or decieve."

Still holding Robin in his grasp, Slade threw a small dagger at Isaiah. The small child didn't make a move. The dagger passed through him. The Isaiah dopple ganger flickered and righted itself quickly. Robin didn't even flinch as he struggled to free himself from Slade's grasp. He knew that the little projection wouldn't be enough to trick the madman, but it was a good enough start. Now, if he could hold out for a bit more, then maybe the Titans could get in position.

"And by now you should know something about me Slade. I never quit."

He swung back feircly, almost scalping himself, and pushed both of his feet into Slade's masked face. He was dropped, ungracefully, onto his back as Slade stumbled back, clutching his mask. Robin didn't stay down for long. He was up and pushing his slight advantage. He sent whirlwind kicks and swings at Slade's body, but that advantage didn't last for very long. Still holding his mask in place Slade caught Robin's leg mid kick. Pulling the titan forward he threw Robin off balance, right into his waiting fist. Robin doubled over, giving Slade the chance to kick the boy across the room and back on his back. After righting himself, and his mask, Slade stood over him smirking.

"Are you sure you want to continue like this Robin? After all my little apprentice, you know how I hate to lose."

There were two loud bangs. Slade and Robin both turned around wide eyed. A foot flew into the side of Slade's head sending him flying. Nayla took a low stance, her eyes darkened in fury. Behind her the minions that had been holding her lay with her signature X's sticking out of their face plates.

"Yeah, well, I'm not to fond of it either."

They went at it with almost blinding speed. For every punch and kick she landed. Slade landed two or three more. Robin was on his feet in record time, jumping in where he could, but even with the both of them fighting together it was doubtful that they could bring him down.

'Come on. You four should be ready by now!'

He snarled in frustration as he tried to send another punch at at Slade, only to be thrown into Nayla. Slade smirked under his mask at the two teens tangled on the ground fighting to get back on their feet.

"My, you two do make a cute couple. I see why..."

Before he could finish his statement, there was a loud blast from the front entrance. Robin smirked. He held on tightly to Nayla and shot a grappling hook up to the roof. Behind them another set of charges went off, and a small tremor worked its way through the ground.

"Game over Slade. There's only two ways you're leaving here, and in both cases you lose."

The ground shook violently as more and more of the charges went off around the building. The floor started to sink quickly into the ground, and debris fell all around them. It took all Robin had to hold onto Nayla and lift them both out of there. He looked back only once, and watched as Slade was left with no more escape routes, and no time to leave. His view was quickly blocked as more and more of the roof collapsed and dust filled the air. They quickly made it to the roof top, and barely to the next one before the building collapsed on itself. Robin looked down at Nayla, as a flood of conflicting feelings gathered beneath a calm mask of indifference. Nayla stood next to him and returned his gaze. Before either knew exactly what was happening, they found their lips pressed together in a passionate embrace.

"Erhm. I hate to break you two up, but...We still have to take her to jail."

Robin and Nayla blinked. There standing behind them was the rest of the titans. Most of them looking completely gob smacked. Robin ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Nothing left to do, but wrap everything up. Nayla bowed her head in shame and clenched her fist tightly.

"Fine. I'll go, but not before I make sure Isaiah is alright. You have to let me do that at least."

A look passed amongst them, but slowly and slightly reluctantly they agreed. Robin's shoulder slumped as the next words left his mouth.

"Titans. Let's go home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nayla stopped her struggling with the chains and relaxed her body. She had been at it for hours, and there was no give in the chains.

'Of course they aren't. You know better, freaking out isn't going to save Isaiah.'

She took in several calming breaths and allowed her body to go limp. She could feel the small bit of space left between her skin and the cold iron. She winced as she slowly, and steadly began to pull her arm from the clasp. She couldn't get her arm free the first time, but she kept trying. Finally, when her arm was raw and burning she was able to pull out her arm. Even though it burned like hell, she still smirked to herself.

'One free. One to go.'

She reached for her belt and pulled out a small pick. She quickly unhooked her other arm. Nayla fell forward, and had to catch her self on her hands before she did a complete face plant into the concrete. She quickly picked the locks on her feet, and as soon as she was free went straight towards the door. She placed her hand on the cold door.

'Now what?'

She didn't get a chance to think too hard about this. The door slid open, and Slade stood in front of her. She stared shocked with her mouth wide and her eyes big. Slade moved fast and stuck a blade deep into her stomach. She coughed, spitting blood onto the floor. She stumbled into the wall. She slid down to the ground and held a hand to her gut. Slade cleaned the dagger with his glove and didn't even look in her direction.

"I usually wouldn't sink so low as to simply stab you, but I really don't have anymore use for you, and it would be a waste of time to give you a chance to live."

Nayla summoned up her best glare and spit blood at his feet.

"I..I...Won't let you do this. You can't have him! YOU CAN'T!"

He smiled and pulled her head up with his fingers, relishing the dirty look she was giving him.

"Actually. Thanks to your little lover bird, I will have him and you are going to hand deliver him to me."

"Go to He..."

Once more the burning cold of the blade was pushed into her gut. She fell backward, her eyes becoming glazed and unblinking. One of Slades robotic toys appeared in the hallway and he stood to his feet brushing off his hands, and leaving not giving Nayla a second glance.

"Take this trash and dump it. There's nothing more it can be used for."

**Okay Okay. You must be like WTH! right now. (If you're not, than I'm sorry for not doing my job very well.) The next chapter...Um...Yeah...just review. Please. Pretty Please. Please. Oh and I think this was long over do. Get's on knees I'M SORRY! PLEASE BELIEVE ME! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Yo. I'm actually trying to get a schedule down this time, see? Okay Don't know how this will work out, but...he's hoping. Oh, and this is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

Isaiah felt something cool brush against his forehead. He blinked and looked up. Nayla stood over him smiling softly. He immediately jumped up to hug her, but quickly pulled away. Nayla looked at him worriedly, but for some reason it didn't seem quite right to him.

"Nay...Nayla?"

"The one and only. You holding up okay?"

He hesitantly nodded. There was something wrong here, but he couldn't figure out what. He jumped about three feet in the air when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around, unconciously sheilding his face with his hands. When he saw that it was just Robin he calmed considerably. He flinched a little when he felt Nayla ruffle his hair.

"Geez, no need to be jumpy. After all what good are you if you can't protect me?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry Nay."

Isaiah smiled warily at her and she took him in her arms for a moment. She pulled away and looked at him.

"You stay here for a minute okay? I need to talk to Robin for a minute."

A look passed between Robin and Nayla over his head, and after he nodded they left the room together. When she turned around and smiled reassuringly at him before walking out the door, Isaiah let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nayla shut the door behind her and looked over to Robin. He was just as serious as she was. They wouldn't break eye contact, not now, and possibly not ever. It was no surprise when he broke the silence that had temporarily reigned. After all he was a detective, and like any good detective he was bound to ask questions.

"How?"

"How is a bit vague don't you think? There's how much. How many. How far. I need you to actually make a full sentence."

He clenched his fist in irritation. His next works came through a locked jaw in a measured hiss.

"This is not the time to make dumb comments. I want to know how and when you got that suit, and more importantly where it is now."

There were more questions burning in the back of Robin's mind, but one particularly burned him harshly. One, even after seeing almost everything at his young age, that he couldn't handle the answer to. She was the first to flinch. She broke the gaze that they had become locked in.

"Come on. Stop being a pansy. You don't give a shit about the stupid suit. You want to know why I kept seeing you. What 'Redx' wanted from you. Am I right bird boy? Burning up ain't I?"

Robin growled and threw his fist into the wall behind her. She didn't look up or flinch when he made impact. He growled at her, trying his best to hold back even a little.

"I don't have time for thes games anymore."

She looked up glaring at him.

"You had time when you thought of me as Nayla, and not as one of your little arch villians."

He turned around and headed towards the door. She slid down against the wall brought a hand to her head.

"My apartment, I hid it there."

Robin didn't bother looking back as he left the room. He would tell Cyborg to check it out, but for right now he really needed something to hit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey look. I think she's coming to."

Nayla rolled over and heaved out her guts. Even when nothing was left in her stomach she still mangaed to cough and sputter a bit before finally laying back. She was on laying on something hard, and cold. She tried to open her eyes, but only got a hazy spinning version of the world. She gave up on that and closed her lids quickly. She just stayed there laying on the ground taking in one uncertain breath after another for about thirty minutes, before she decided to try and speak.

"Wh...Where am...am I?"

"Um...The west bank of the city little darlin'. You alright? I'm surprised you didn't drown, and that hole we wrapped don't exactly look like a flesh wound."

She finally managed to sit up, her vision hadn't settled yet, but it would have to be enough for now.

"Yeah, I'm tough like that, and this thing looks a lot worse than it seems. How far am I from the city?"

Nayla didn't see as the two fisher men above her frowned at each other. She shook her head a bit, and tried to work her way to her feet.

"Well, we're a least thirty miles from the nearest city, and I don't think you should be tryin' to stand little miss."

She made it shakily to her feet, only to stumble and fall. One of the men standing over her was able to catch her before she hit the ground again.

"Thanks. Normally I would agree with you, but I have an appointment to keep in jump city."

'Thirty miles from a city. No way I could've survived the stream down river that far. His goons brought me out here. He thought I'd make it. I don't know weather to be proud or annoyed right now.'

She blinked a few times before finally getting her bearing and opening her eyes. She came face to face with two old guys standing over her wearing plaid. Pushing herself upright she was finally steady enough to stand.

"You guys wouldn't mind giving me a ride would ya? I need to get home."

Again the old guys looked at each other, feeling a bit uncomfortable about the strange girl they had just picked up. Nayla hardly paid any attention to it. She was too busy inspecting the bandaging around her wound. They had been good enough to leave the very top of her shirt intact, so if and when she got back to the city she wouldn't have to answer any...uncomfortable questions.

'They found me awhile ago obviously, and seeing as we're still on the banks I'd say a good hour, maybe two hours at the most.'

She was startled when she heard a remark from one of the fisher men.

"Sure. We'll take you back. I think you should really see a doctor about that wound, and your family must be be missing you by now."

She frowned slightly.

'You don't know the half of it.'

"No hospitals. Let's go."

**I feel like this chapter was empty. Hmmm...Oh, well, just review. The next chapter should be much more exciting.**


End file.
